1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antifuse structures and methods for forming semiconductor antifuse structures.
2. Prior Art
An antifuse element is an electrically programmable device which is normally in an opencircuit, or high resistance, state. A programming signal changes an antifuse device to a low-resistance state. One type of antifuse is formed of high resistivity amorphous silicon which dramatically changes resistance upon application of an appropriate signal. The fusing mechanism is described as electrothermal switching. Once a critical value of an electric field is established across an amorphous or polycrystalline silicon film, a conductive filament having a relatively low resistance is formed in the film.